A Promise
by eStranglo
Summary: One Shot. Takes place right after the last scene in 4x16: "In the Wind". Neal finds himself face to face with Elizabeth after what happened. First Fanfic. Read and Review please!


Hi. This is my first fanfiction so reviews will be greatly appreciated. I just had to write this. The idea was just swimming in my head.

This takes place right after the last scene of the White Collar season 4 finale "In the Wind" (which I must say was a totally shocking and brilliant episode. I loved it!)

**Disclaimer:** White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin.

* * *

**.**

**A Promise**

**.**

Neal sat on the couch in his living room, head in his hands and his mind far away. He knew he should probably get up and go see if Peter is okay. See if he could help. See what was happening. See, with his very own eyes, what his father had done. But he couldn't bring his body to move.

He was too damn shocked.

His father – no, _James Bennett_ had refused to help him, help Peter, and left. Just like that. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He had threatened Neal before leaving. That wasn't entirely true either. He had fulfilled his role as a father and given Neal some advice.

_"In this life everyone takes a fall. Don't let it be you."_

James Bennett didn't take the fall for the murder he committed. He let Peter take the fall. Now Pratt was dead. Peter was in deep trouble. James was gone.

Neal wanted to snort at the ridiculousness of the situation. At how pathetic and wrong everything was. But he couldn't.

He was too damn shocked.

So he sat there, head in his hands, staring at the wooden floor for hours, weeks, years. Okay, it had been 2 hours and 19 minutes. It was insane that a part of Neal's brain was able to count the seconds that were passing by while every other part of his body has just frozen like ice.

"Neal?"

And it was even _more_ insane how Elizabeth Burke's voice snapped him out of the shock in less than a second.

He jumped to his feet and turned around, looking at the woman he had come to consider family standing by the door.

"Elizabeth." He tried to keep his voice as normal as he could, which was surprisingly very normal. But then again, he wasn't the best damn conman for nothing. "I didn't hear you come in."

She stepped forward until she stood right before him. "Neal," her voice shook slightly, "Peter and I were supposed to go eat sushi today."

"Yeah, he told me."

"And now he has been arrested for murder."

He nodded. "I heard."

"Peter didn't kill Pratt. He said James killed Pratt."

"I… I'm going to go to the office and see what is going on." Neal told her. "Everything will be alright, Elizabeth."

"My husband is not a murderer."

"I know."

"Where is your father, Neal?" Elizabeth asked. "Where is James? He can confess and Peter will be free. You tell him to confess."

"I did."

She looked at him hopefully. "And?"

"He– He's gone."

Elizabeth stopped, her eyes going wide. "What?"

"I…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say next. His father threatened him? His father was a murderer? His father shook him to his very core?

Elizabeth started pacing, taking deep breaths. "So let me get this straight. Peter risked everything get that box, which was basically your personal matter. Then your father goes ahead and shoots the senator, framing Peter for the murder. He refuses to help in clearing his name and leaves. You let him go. And now Peter could go to jail for a crime he didn't commit?" She turned to face him. "Am I right?"

He takes a moment to process this. "Yeah. Yeah, that's about it."

_Slap!_

His hand flew to his cheek which was stinging from the blow he had just received. He blinked a couple of times before looking back at Elizabeth. He saw her staring at him with wide eyes, one hand covering her mouth in shock. He saw her collect herself before she took a small step forward.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head lightly, not sure if he could speak right now.

"I-I didn't mean to slap you, Neal."

"No." He managed to say. "It's okay."

"No. I shouldn't have."

"It's quite –"

"I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth." Guilt and despair filled him but his voice was gentle. "_I'm_ sorry."

Now her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip trembling as she tried not to cry.

"Hey," he quickly rushed forward, placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's alright."

"Is it?" her voice was weak, worried, broken.

"Come here," he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. She was shaking, but she did not sob. He knew that she was crying, though; he could feel the wetness on his shirt.

"Neal," she murmured, her voice shaking lightly, "How are we going to fix this?"

He wished he knew. His mind was blank. He could think of no way.

_Yet._

Peter Burke was his friend. He was his partner. He was as close to a father he ever had. And Neal would not let him pay for the sins James Bennett committed.

His mind was blank. He could think of no way. But this much he knew: he will fix this. He had to. He owed him that much. And more.

"We've come back from worse" he said slowly. Okay, that was not true. But he could feel the worry radiating from her body and he felt guilty about that.

"Have we?" he could hear the disbelief in her voice. Elizabeth was a smart woman, after all.

"Elizabeth," Neal pulled away and looked into the woman's eyes, "I don't know how I will do this, but I promise you this. I will get Peter out of this mess. I will, I promise. Okay?"

She looked at him for a second before slowly wiping her tears with the back of her hand and nodding, a small, sad smile playing on her lips. "Okay."

Neal smiled back. "Okay." He paused. "And when Peter is out, I want in on that sushi dinner."

* * *

There. How was it? Do review and tell me.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
